Protective Hickey
by WonKYunJae
Summary: OneShoot - Protective Hickey / Yaoi YunJae / semi M / Caranya, hyung masukan saja sendok ke dalam freezer dan diamkan beberapa menit, lalu tempelkan ke bagian bekas gigitan 'drakula cintamu' itu hyung. / 'Kau mau mencoba menghilangkan tanda cintaku, Boojae sayang, hum' / DLDR /


'Protective Hickey'

·

YunJae

·

Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong

·

Rated : M

·

Warning : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Title and the story does not match, Occ, Typo(s).

·

Don't Like? Don't Read!

·

·

·

WonKYunJae Proudly Presents

Edit by Vie Noona

.

.

.

"Eunghh..." Lenguh namja cantik itu terusik dari tidurnya ketika cahaya matahari pagi yang mulai menerobos dari celah celah gorden kamar bernuansa putih itu. Ia menggeliat malas dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat, tangan mencoba meraba raba tempat tidur king sizenya, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya ada disampingnya. Namun ia tak menemukan orang yang ia cari itu sekarang, kosong. Padahal tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin membalas perbuatan orang itu, yang dilakukan padanya tadi malam. Uuughhh mengingatnya membuat namja cantik yang tadinya enggan membuka mata itu kini membuka matanya paksa, kemudian mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Uuukhh... Jung Yunho pabbo! Tak akan ku ampuni kau, Beruang mesum!" Makinya pelan setelah meringis sakit saat ingin mencoba mendudukan dirinya namun ia urungkan karena tak kuat menahan sakit pada pantatnya kini.

Lalu karena apa namja cantik itu bisa seperti itu sekarang? Ummm jawabannya karena semalam, telah terjadi 'pembantaian' yang dilakukan oleh beruang lapar 'peliharaannya' padanya. Jung Yunho 'mengamuk' ganas semalam saat ia tengah melahap mie ramyun buatannya di meja makan dengan penuh nafsu, salahkan saja perutnya yang sangat lapar itu. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Yunho, ia tiba tiba saja 'memperkosanya'.

_**Flashback On.**_

_"Sruppp... Eumm..." Namja berwajah cantik itu melahap mie dihadapannya dengan penuh nafsu, bibir merahnya menyedot(?) mie itu dengan terburu buru. "Sluppp... Ssluppp... Emm... Mashita!" Ia terus melahap mie itu dengan ganas menggunakan sumpitnya. Pipinya terlihat mengembung saat ia mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya itu. "Sruppp... Nyam nyam..."_

_Tanpa disadarinya, tingkahnya itu diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata musang yang memandangnya penuh nafsu. Berulang kali, namja pemilik mata musang itu meneguk slivanya yang hampir menetes keluar susah payah. Ia berdiri didepan pintu masuk apartment itu sambil terus menatap penuh gairah pemandangan di depannya. "Srupp... Sluppp..." Mendengar itu, fantasi namja bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu mulai bekerja. Membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak tidak. Dan..._

_'brukk' Ia menjatuhkan Tas serta Jasnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang, kemudian berlari menghampiri namja cantik yang berada di meja makan itu sambil berguman lirih, "Joongie..."_

_'Grep'_

_"Yaahmmppp! Eemmpp..." Yunho yang sudah terbalut nafsu itu menerjang tubuh putih namja cantik itu kemudian melumut bibir semerah buah cherry itu ganas. Mengakibatkan sang korban berontak kaget._

_"Boo, aku menginginkanmu!" Ucap namja bermata musang itu setelah melepaskan ciuman mautnya. Lalu namja tampan mengangkat tubuh indah itu keatas pundaknya, seperti karung beras. -_-_

_"Kyaaakk! Beruang bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaejoong berontak saat tubuhnya diangkat begitu saja oleh suaminya, Yunho. Ia menjadi panik setelah tadi mendengar ucapan Yunho, 'Aku menginginkanmu!' Ia sudah hafal kemana arah pembicaraan beruang yang ia cap mesum itu. "Andwae! Andwae! Jung Yunho, jangan! Aku harus ikut acara fashion show di kampus! Kyaaaaa... Jangan!" Histeris Jaejoong sambil memukul mukul punggung suaminya membabi buta._

_"Kau masih bisa mengikuti acaramu itu walau dengan cara berjalanmu sedikit aneh dan dengan lehermu yang dipenuhi hasil karyaku, Boo. Karena kau akan tetap jadi kittyku malam ini." Kata Yunho menyeringai mesum. "Yak! Beruang mesum sial- ... Aaakhhh"_

_'Brukk' Tubuh Jaejoong sukses terhepas keatas ranjang king size itu sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan makiannya. Kemudian, Yunho menerjang tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Dan tentu saja untuk menidurkan benda dibalik celananya yang sudah bangun sedari tadi._

_·_

_Jaejoong memukul punggung suaminya yang berada tepat diatasnya dengan lemas, salahkan saja tenaganya sudah terkuras habis saat menerima serangan ganas dari Beruang mesumnya tadi._

_"Huhuhu... awas kau, Beruang mesum! Akan ku hajar kau nanti! Huweee..." Dan itulah satu makian terakhir setelah desahan desahan erotis mengalun beberapa jam yang lalu dalam kesunyian malam panas yang baru saja terjadi._

_"Eunghhh..." Lalu sebuah hisapan keras mendarat di leher putih Jaejoong, seolah sebagai jawaban. Dan Jaejoongpun mengerang dibuatnya. 'Aku juga akan 'menghajarmu' balas, Boo.' Yunho berucap dalam hati, sambil terus menghisap leher istrinya itu kuat hingga tertidur._

_**Flashback End.**_

"Beruang mesum sialan, awas kau!" Maki Jaejoong tak henti henti sedari tadi.

'tring...' tiba tiba smartphone yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidur king size itu berbunyi. Dan Jaejoong segera mengambilnya, Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

_**From: Kyunnie**_

_**Hyung, apa kau ikut acara fashion show di kampus kita itu? Ku dengar, hadiahnya voucher belanja sepuasnya selama satu bulan penuh untuk 2 orang pemenang. Kkyaaa... Aku ingin mengikutinya hyung. *winkk Apa kau juga ikut?**_

Jaejoong terlihat menahan tangisnya, dalam hati ia mengutuk namja yang semalam membuatnya tak bisa berjalan lancar plus dengan membuat leher putihnya penuh dengan gigitan seperti itu. Dengan berat hati, ia mengetik balasan.

To: Kyunnie

Huhu Kyuuu, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengikutinya. Huweee, Si Beruang mesum itu membuatku harus memakai syal dimusim panas ini. Hweeee.

Send

Tak lama kemudian, pesan balasan masuk.

_**From : Kyunnie**_

_**Eoh? Kuda liar itu juga menghajarku habis habisan kemarin.**_

_**Tapi untung saja leherku tak ada bekas apa apa. Aku menyuruh Siwon hyung tak meninggalkan bekas disana. Jadi aku masih bisa ikut, hehe...**_

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya sempurna begitu membacanya, aish kalau saja ia juga menyuruh Yunho untuk tak meninggalkan jejak di lehernya mungkin ia bisa mengikuti fashion show itu seperti Kyuhyun. Cara jalannya walaupun agak sakitkan bisa ia tahan. Tapi kissmark? Oh ayolah, ini sedang musim panas. Apa kata orang orang nanti.

Lalu ia mengetik balasan.

To : Kyunnie

Aish, Same memang menyebalkan!

Huuu aku ingin ikut acara itu juga. Acaranya nanti malam bukan?

Huweee apa kau punya cara mengilangkan bekas sialan ini, Kyu?

Send

'tring...'

_**From : Kyunnie**_

_**Ne, mereka memang sangat menyebalkan. Eumm sebenarnya aku punya, tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya. Ummaku pernah memberi tahuku sewaktu aku masih SMA. Caranya hyung masukan saja sendok ke dalam freezer dan diamkan beberapa menit, lalu tempelkan ke bagian bekas gigitan 'drakula cintamu' itu hyung. Seingatku seperti itu, Hyung. :D**_

Setelah membuka pesan balasan itu, dan tanpa membalasnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggulungkan selimut putih itu untuk membungkus tubuh nakednya. Sambil menahan sakit di pantatnya tentu saja.

Sambil meringis menahan sakit, ia mencoba turun dari ranjang king size itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat kecil, supaya tak terlalu menggerakan pantatnya yang terasa berdenyut itu, menuju dapur. Ia mengambil beberapa sendok makan dari rak piring dan berjalan ke arah lemari es dan membukanya, kemudian menyimpan sendok sendok itu pada freezer dan menutupnya kembali.

::::::::::::::::::::

"Aishh bagaimana bisa tertinggal, itukan dokument penting Jung Yunho! Meeting dengan tinggal 8 menit lagi, kau tahu hah?" Cecar namja berjidat lebar itu pada namja yang tengah duduk di sofa. Yunho yang menjadi tersangka hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal samasekali itu dan dengan sebuah senyum aneh terukir di bibir hatinya. "Eerr... Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar." Kata namja bermata musang itu dan berdiri lalu berlalu, meninggalkan orang yang dengan tidak sopannya mengomeli direkturnya sendiri.

Ajaibnya atasannya yang diberi ceramah gratis dari namja berjidat luas bernama Park Yoochun itu hanya bisa diam, malah terlihat pasrah saja dengan tampang bodohnya itu. Salahkan saja namja berjidat lebar itu adalah sahabat dekat direktur muda bermata musang itu sedari kecil. Jadi kata 'Ku pecat kau karena telah memaki atasanmu sendiri!' dari bibir hati Yunho tak akan pernah terdengar. Yeahh, tentu saja selama Yunho yang menjadi atasan di tempat namja Park itu bekerja.

::::::::::::::::::::

"Aishh mengganggu saja!" Jaejoong berguman kesal sambil melepaskan selimut yang sedari tadi menjadi penutup tubuh polosnya. Melemparnya sembarang arah. Toh, tak ada orang selain dirinya yang ada di apartementnya itu. Yunho sudah pergi bekerja sedari tadi pagi.

Redmark yang ada di sekujur tubuh putih itu begitu jelas terlihat. Entah di punggung, tangan, paha, perutnya. Dada dan lehernya sudah tentu saja banyak. Sungguh, beruang yang sekarang sedang menuju pulang itu benar benar pembuat Kissmark terhebat yang pernah ada.

Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri di dekat lemari es itupun teringat sesuatu. Kemudian, ia berjalan dengan coret-anggun-coret beberapa langkah lalu berpose se sexy mungkin. Seolah olah ia sedang berada di atas Catwalk. Namun dengan cara jalan yang mengangkang seperti itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anak tak kuat menahan pup. -_-

"Uuugh sakit sekali," Jaejoong meringis sambil mengelus elus pantatnya yang sangat sakit itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, "Joongie fighting, kau harus bisa memenangkan voucher belanja itu!" Semangatnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dan, lagi lagi ia berjalan dengan berusaha se anggun mungkin seolah olah ia berada di atas catwalk. Yeah mungkin sekarang sedikit layak dibilang Anggun.

·

"Aish, ini begitu dingin. Errrr..." Keluh namja cantik itu sambil menempelkan sebuah sendok makan pada lehernya yang terdapat sebuah bekas gigitan 'drakula' ah lebih tepatnya 'beruangkula' mungkin karena begitu banyak bercak bercak merah itu. Berusaha menghilangkan bekas itu dengan menuruti saran dari temannya tadi.

'Ceklek...' Knop pintu itu bergerak, namun tak mengusik namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Menampakan seorang pria tampan berbalut jas kerjanya.

'Aishh sadar Jung Yunho! Bahkan tadi malam kau menyetubuhinya sampai subuh!' Namja tampan itu merutuki dirinya sendiri yang gampang tergoda dengan sajian yang memanjakan mata siapa saja itu. Bagaimana tidak, kini terpampang jelas di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tubuh putih mulus dengan 'bertabur' bercak merah di beberapa bagaian. Apalagi pose namja cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istrinya kini tengah menengadahkan leher jenjangnya dengan... Eh? 'Apa yang kau lakukan Boo?' Batin namja itu bertanya tanya melihat istrinya tengah menempelkan sebuah sendok makan tepat pada bekas gigitannya semalam.

"Aishh, ini begitu dingin." Jaejoong merutuk seolah olah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berlalu lalang dalam fikiran Yunho. 'Kau mau mencoba menghilangkan tanda cintaku, Boojae sayang, hum?' Yunho bermonolog sendiri sambil menyeringai menakutkan.

"Boo?" Yunho memanggil istrinya yang tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri itu agak keras, menyebabkan Jaejoong kaget setengah mati.

"Kyaaaaa! Jangan melihatku, Jung!" Histeris namja cantik itu sambil dengan terburu buru mengambil selimut yang tadi ia jatuhkan kemudian dengan cepat menggulungkannya pada tubuh polosnya. Ia sungguh kaget setengah mati. Ditambah dengan ia yang tak mengenakan penutup tubuh sehelai benangpun, membuatnya bertambah kaget, panik dan tentu saja malu. Walau suaminya itu sering menelanjanginya tapi tetap saja, ia malu sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Boo?" Yunho bertanya, tak mengindahkan teriakan Jaejoong, ia masih ingin mencuci matanya dengan melihat pemandangan erotis dihadapannya kini.

"Ini semua gara gara kau Beruang mesum! Mati kau! Kyaaaa!" Geram namja cantik itu meninggikan suarannya dan berlari ke arah Yunho untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sambil menjerit, seolah mengibarkan bendera perang. Melupakan sakit pada pantatnya.

'Bughhh' Satu pukulan telak berhasil mendarat di tubuh tegap itu tepat di bagian perut namja Jung itu, mengakibatkan namja bermata musang itu mengaduh sakit sambil mencengkram perutnya. "Aaakhhh... Boo." Yah, walau seberapa cantik dan feminimnya Jaejoong, ia tetap adalah seorang pria. Wajar saja pukulan itu terasa sakit.

"Rasakan itu beruang mesum!" Jaejoong bersenang senang diatas penderitaan orang, setidaknya untuk saat ini sebelum ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan suaminya yang tak bergerak sedari tadi, tergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yu- Yunnie?" Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan khawatir. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi relung hatinya. Ia berjongkok, mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho yang tak bergerak itu. Jaejoong takut sekarang, dalam fikirannya kini berlalu lalang berbagai pemikiran. Mengingat suaminya ini mempunyai penyakit lambung, dan dengan Yunho yang berangkat kerja sebelum ia bangun dengan tentu saja, suaminya itu pasti belum memakan apapun. Dan ditambah ia menonjok perut itu, membuatnya berfikir... andwaeee! "Yunnie~ya, ja- ngan mati." ia mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho keras begitu tak mendapat jawaban dari namja bermata musang itu. Tanpa menyadari sebuah seringan evil terpahat dibibir hati itu.

"Yunnie~ya... Hiks..." Satu isakan tangis Jaejoong berhasil membuat namja bermata musang itu membuka matanya lebar lebar. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar istrinya menangis. "Yunnie, kau tidak jadi mati?" Kata Jaejoong dengan polosnya atau bodohnya mungkin lebih tepat, saat menyadari mata musang suaminya terbuka. "Tidak," Jawab Yunho sama sama bodoh dengan entengnya.

"Ba- baguslah." Jaejoong tiba tiba menjadi gugup. Ia berdiri, ingin meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Namun, tangan Yunho mencegatnya. "Kau ingin menghapus tanda itu, Boo?" Tanya Yunho yang mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong. "Dengan cara itu?" Tanya Yunho lagi yang mendapat anggukan lagi dari Jaejoong.

"Bukannya cara seperti itu terlalu lama?" Yunho bertanya lagi, kini ia ingin melancarkan aksinya. Dan sontak saja, pertanyaan itu mengundang perhatian dari namja cantik itu. 'Ahh, Boojae. Kau memakan umpanku, sayang. Hahaha' Yunho tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Huh?" Jaejoong menyetrit heran. "Bukankah cara itu sangat lama, Boo? Dan bukankah acaranya besok malam? Tanda itu tak akan hilang." Yunho menjawab dengan lembut. Kemudian menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di pahanya, lalu memeluknya. Air muka Jaejoong berubah menjadi terlihat sedih mendengarnya. "Tapi, aku punya cara yang lebih cepat." Lanjut Yunho dan langsung mendapat tatapan berbinar binar dari namja cantik itu.

"Mwo? Yunnie punya? Cepat katakan, katakan..." Jaejoong merengek manja, menarik narik kerah baju kemeja Yunho. "N- Ne... tapi mata Joongie tutup dulu." Yunho menjawab sedikit gugup. Salahkan saja Jaejoong yang baru saja bergerak gerak mengguncang guncangkan tubuhnya. Membangunkan sesuatu disana.

Tanpa curiga, Jaejoong menutup matanya. Dan Yunho yang melihatnya menyeringai seketika. 'Ohh Boojae... Bersiaplah sayang.' Teriak Yunho dalam hati. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang istrinya itu. Dan langsung, Yunho menjilati leher Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. "Aakh..." Jaejoong mengerang. Dan sontak saja, Jaejoong membuka matanya begitu merasakan benda kenyal Yunho mendarat di lehernya. Kemudian mendorong kepala Yunho menjauh dari lehernya. Dan Yunho terlihat tak suka akan hal itu.

"Apa yang Yunnie lakukan?" Jaejong merenggut sambil mengusap lehernya yang terasa basah. "Boojaee... Kau diam saja, sayang!" Yunho menanggapi agak kesal. Sempat kehilangan rasa manis leher istrinya, bagaimana tidak kesal? Dan langsung saja ia menjilat jilati kembali leher Jaejoong, tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong yang belum puas akan jawabannya.

"Emmhh... Yun sepertinya kau~ akhhhh... menipuku!" Jaejoong berucap disela sela menahan gelinya. Agak curiga dengan tingkah suaminya yang... Entahlah, Jaejoong tak mengerti. "Akhhhh... Jung Yunho, kau benar benar menipuku!" Jaejoong berteriak saat merasakan bibir Yunho tidak hanya menjilati lehernya, malah bertingkah menghisap lehernya, dan itu terbukti dari rasanya yang sangat familiar di ingatannya.

"Aaakkhhhh... Jung Yunho Jangan!" Jaejoong berusaha mendorong Yunho, namun sia sia saja. Tenaganya tak terlalu kuat untuk melakukannya. "Aaakh Jung Sialan!" Akhirnya Jaejoong menarik rambut hitam Yunho kuat, membuat suaminya sedikit mengerang namun tak kunjung melepaskan hisapannya dari leher putih namja cantik itu. Satu tangan kekar Yunho memegang tengkuk Jaejoong dan satu tangannya lagi memegang pinggang ramping namja cantik itu, tentu saja untuk mempertahankan kegiatan favorit namja Jung itu.

Dan akhirnya, Yunho melepaskan hisapan mautnya dari leher namja cantik itu, menyisakan satu tanda merah keunguan disana. Sebagai teman baru untuk hasil karyanya yang lain mungkin.

'Plakk...' Dengan sepenuh hati Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Yunho, dan menatap namja berstatus samenya itu dengan wajah memerah menahan marahnya.

"..." Baru saja Jaejoong akan membuka mulutnya, bermaksud berteriak memaki Yunho yang telah menipunya barusan. Malah harus ia urungkan karena tiba tiba saja jari telunjuk Yunho menempel di bibir merahnya. "Ssstt~ Boojae, kau tak boleh menghilangkannya, apapun alasannya, arra?" Ucap Yunho lembut namun terdengar tegas, sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Tap~" Jaejoong hendak protes, namun dengan cepat Yunho memotongnya. "Kau memperlihatkan kesexy-anmu pada semua orang, hanya karena ingin hadiah itu, bukan?" Potong Yunho cepat. Jaejong yang mendengarnya mempoutkan bibirnya seketika, "Tapi hadiahnya kan besar Yunnie, aku bisa berbelanja sepuasnya satu bulan penuh." Sahut Jaejoong memelas. Oh ayolah, hobinya berbelanja akan terpuaskan kalau ia mendapatkan hadiah itu.

"Ck, kau bisa mendapatkannya kapanpun kau mau, dengan mempertontonkan kesexy-anmu pada suamimu ini. Tidak untuk orang lain, Boo!" Yunho berucap tegas. Dan satu detik berikutnya, ia langsung meraup bibir cherry istrinya itu rakus. Dengan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. Dalam fikirannya tengah menimbang nimbang tawaran Yunho barusan.

End

Ide cerita : Liat mamah nempelin sendok dingin ditanda itu, dan banyaknya katalog Sophie Martin Paris di meja.

Thanks for reading, hope you like it.

·

*: WonKYunJae :*


End file.
